


An Afternoon Out

by AnnaTheHank



Series: A/C/G ot3 [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: I promise, M/M, Multi, Well - Freeform, for one issue anyway, it has a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Gabriel takes a small break from work to visit Aziraphale and Crowley. Crowley struggles with his feelings and the growing political problem in Heaven gets worse.





	An Afternoon Out

**Author's Note:**

> Dang it I did it again. I'm never going to get any sleep with these idiots running around in my head.
> 
> Thank you again all for stopping by to read! I know there's a lot of things you can do with your time and I appreciate you taking the time to read these stories <3

It had been a weird week. First there was that whole nonsense with Michael breaking into the bookshop. And ever since then, Phanuel had been dropping by at least every other hour to ask if Gabriel needed help with anything. And each time Gabriel gave them his best professional face and told them that no, he didn’t. And all the while he couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Aziraphale liked him and wanted him to be around more often.

Gabriel would be lying if he said he didn’t want to be around more often, too. And he wasn’t above lying. 

And then Gabriel made a mistake. It was just a small little clerical error; he had put the wrong name on a report he was filling out. (Jophiel had gotten discorporated and needed a new body issued to him). Thankfully someone down in records figured it out and got it sorted. He could imagine the headache if he had signed off on a body for someone who already had one. In his defense, Phanuel had been bothering him at the time he was filling it out.

“Maybe you could use another vacation,” Phanuel said, dropping in for the seventh time that day.

Gabriel smiled at them. “Trying to get me out of the office?”

Phanuel startled. “N-no! Of course not! It just...it looks like you could use the stress relief is all.”

Gabriel kept his smile up, squinting just a bit at the other angel. “You can tell Michael that I’m not going anywhere.”

Phanuel blinked and looked around the room. Gabriel never stopped staring at them. 

“I, uh,” Phanuel cleared his throat. “I’ll let them know?” Phanuel gulped and turned to leave. Then turned back at the door. “Did-did you want me to go to Brazil or just send a message?”

Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows at them. “What?”

“To tell Michael.”

“Michael’s not in Brazil.”

“Well, they left this morning saying they were.” Phanuel frowned. “Sandalphon mentioned it.”

“Gabriel tapped his finger against the desk. “Well. Never mind then. Thank you for the information.”

Phanuel nodded and left. Gabriel spun in his chair, lips pursing as he stared out the window. He knew Michael wasn’t in Brazil because if they had gone there for official reasons it would have been in the morning report. No. Someone wanted him to think they were in Brazil. Which meant someone was plotting something.

-

Gabriel tried to pop into the bookstore but when he arrived on Earth he found he was standing on the sidewalk just outside. A few people gave him the odd glance as he materialized, but thankfully most humans don’t question weird things and choose to just ignore it and move on. 

The door was locked and no amount of divine intervention was opening it. Gabriel frowned. He would have been worried if he wasn’t so confused. He knocked.

“I’m afraid we’re closed,” Aziraphale’s voice called out to him. Gabriel sighed. At least they were okay.

“It’s me,” he said. 

“Gabriel?”

The door clicked open. Gabriel went to walk in, where Aziraphale was standing, holding the door open for him, but he couldn’t seem to move any closer. 

“Uh…”

Aziraphale looked back into the shop, at Crowley was was pretending to read a book in the corner. 

“You are of course most welcome, my dear. Come in,” Aziraphale said.

And just like that Gabriel found himself able to enter the shop.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale said. He walked over to him. “Did you change the symbols to disallow Gabriel?”

“Course not!” Crowley snapped the book shut, placing it back on the shelf. “I’m hurt you would even insinuate such a thing!”

Aziraphale smiled at him, taking his hand. He squeezed it, Crowley grimaced.

“So,” Aziraphale said, still holding Crowley’s hand, looking at Gabriel. “What brings you by? I do hope nothing more has gone wrong.”

“Oh, uh, no. Actually-” He was going to say that Michael out of the office (for whatever reason) meant he didn’t need to be up there for a little while and wanted to spend time with them. But he remembered what Crowley had said the other night. About being selfish and only coming to them when it was convenient for him. And he didn’t want to give any more fuel to that fire.

Gabriel cleared his throat. “I just wanted to check in. Make sure you were alright.”

Aziraphale’s smile widened. “We’re perfectly alright, thank you.” Crowley made a little grunting noise, his arm wiggling a bit as he tried to pull his hand free. “In fact, we were just about to go out and run a few errands. You see, Joel’s always puts out a new batch on Tuesdays and we’re going to go take a look. Why, you should join us!”

“Joel’s?”

“It’s a used bookstore,” Crowley said. He grabbed his arm with his free hand, trying to struggle free of Aziraphale’s grip.

“Please do come along!” Aziraphale said. Crowley made another little gargle of a sound and bent a bit, teeth grinding together as Aziraphale strengthened his grip. 

Gabriel watched Crowley as he tried to escape. Aziraphale seemed to be completely unaware of the whole transaction. 

“Sure,” Gabriel said. “I’d love to come.”

“Excellent.” Aziraphale released Crowley’s hand clapping his own together. “Let me just grab my coat and we’ll be off.” 

Aziraphale hurried to the back room and Crowley rubbed at the hand he had been holding. The two made eye contact and Gabriel wanted to gloat about how good he was being, showing up just to hang out with them. Crowley glared at him and he thought better of it.

-

Joel led the group to the backroom of the store when they arrived. Aziraphale had paid him to keep the new old books on hold every week until he was able to go through them. 

“Can’t have someone accidentally getting something rare,” he explained as they entered the room. “Just imagine what could happen to these books in the wrong hands.”

“Right.” Gabriel stood by the door, looking around at the boxes in the room. “And uh, no offense but,” he had seen some of the price tags hanging up in the store on their walk here, “how exactly do you afford this? I know that you would rather get discorporated than sell one of your books. And you don’t...you aren’t still getting paid by heaven are you?” Not that Gabriel would mind if he was, he just want to know so he could fire whoever was in payment processing that hadn’t caught that. 

“No, no,” Aziraphale said. He gave Gabriel and tight smile and turned to the first box of books. 

“Go on, angel,” Crowley said, smirking as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed. “Tell him.”

Aziraphale cleared his throat and ignored them. 

“He’s been miracling it up,” Crowley said.

“That is not true and you know it!” Aziraphale said. “I never miracled a cent.”

“Oh, no, yeah that is true. He makes me do it for him.”

“Darling!” Aziraphale turned around, holding one book to his chest, face flushed as he looked at Crowley. “I-I don’t make you do anything! Do I?”

Crowley chuckled and sauntered over, grabbing Aziraphale by the waist. “Of course not. You know me, always happy to help.” He leaned in and kissed the corner of Aziraphale’s mouth.

“Good,” Aziraphale said, kissing his cheek. “Now stop trying to stir up trouble.”

“What?” Crowley asked, catching Gabriel’s disapproving gaze as he returned to his spot. “No big lecture about the misuse of miracle powers?”

“No,” Gabriel said, having to bite his tongue to stop from doing so. 

Crowley gave him a face. “What? Suddenly change your view on the whole matter?”

Gabriel took a controlled breath, fighting the urge to punch him. He looked to Aziraphale but the angel was too wrapped up in looking through the books to notice them, yet alone intercept.

“The hell is wrong with you?” Crowley asked. 

“Well.” Gabriel blinked, looking dead ahead. “Two people that I care about are being targeted for murder. Aren’t I allowed to be stressed over that?”

Crowley huffed. “You don’t...This is about your precious angels working with demons. Don’t pretend otherwise.”

“Why are you so…” Gabriel searched for the right word as he looked over at him. Mean was the word he wanted to use. But it didn’t seem like the right word. “Different.”

Crowley scoffed. “What are you talking about?”

Gabriel glanced at Aziraphale, who’s eyes were wide as he looked through the pages of a dusty, old book. “You’re just not acting like yourself.”

“And you know what I’m like?”

“I thought I did.”

“Well, congratulations! You thought wrong.”

“How long is this going to take, Aziraphale?” Gabriel asked, stepping up to the other angel.

“Hm?” Aziraphale asked, not looking up from the book.

“Lot this big,” Crowley said, stretching his back, “could take all day.”

“Well. Perhaps I’ll just go back.”

“Oh, no!” Aziraphale shot an hand out, holding onto Gabriel’s arm. “I’m sorry. Please don’t go. Look, I’ll be quick. Why don’t you and Crowley go out for a bit while I finish up? There’s a lovely little coffee shop just a few blocks away. He could take you there.”

Gabriel gave him a look. He, generally speaking, would enjoy spending time with Crowley. But he was acting strange today. And he didn’t want to be alone with that.

“Yeah,” Crowley said. “C’mon. It’ll be much less boring than standing here waiting.”

“Alright,” Gabriel said. He coughed a bit. “Don’t take too long.”

“Just be a jiffy,” Aziraphale assured him.

Gabriel nodded at him, certain that he would be much longer than a jiffy. He let Crowley lead him out of the shop, onto the brisk street. 

“I get the feeling you're upset about something,” Gabriel said as they walked. He was treading the water, trying to feel out how he should take this conversation.

“Gee, nothing gets past you,” Crowley mumbled. He shoved his hands in his pockets, pulling his head down into the collar of his coat a bit.

“I understand that you care a great deal for Aziraphale,” Gabriel said. “I truly never wished to hurt him.”

“I love him,” Crowley mumbled. “Not like you’d understand that.”

“I don’t really understand this human notion of love,” Gabriel agreed. “But Aziraphale is...has become very dear to me. As have you.”

Crowley grumbled. “Look. He likes you,” he said. “But...he can’t.”

“He can’t like me?”

“No! I mean, you know I-he...He only loves...I mean he made a promise and...I-he loves me, not…” Crowley sighed. 

“We’re...not talking about Aziraphale are we?” Gabriel asked. He stopped walking. Crowley took a few more paces before stopping as well. 

“Why don’t you just leave us alone?” Crowley asked. “Everything was fine before you showed up. You’re done alright? You’ve witnessed humanity! So just go!”

Gabriel opened his mouth but it took a while before he decided what he wanted to say. “I didn’t mean to ever cause a rift between the two of you. I”m sorry.”

Crowley sighed. When he turned around, Gabriel was gone.

-

“You’re back early!” Phanuel said. They were standing in Gabriel’s office when he got back. “Thought you said you were going to be gone all day?”

“Is there a problem with that?” Gabriel asked. He stayed standing in his doorway, hands folded before his lap, staring at Phanuel with unblinking eyes. 

“Oh! Oh, no! Of course not!” Gabriel continued to stare at them. “Oh, I was just,” Phanuel gestured to the desk, “looking for...something.”

“And did you find it?”

Phanuel’s eyes darted around the room. “Uh...no?”

“Well perhaps I could help you look. I do know my own office pretty well.”

“Oh, oh this is your office!” Phanuel chuckled. “I thought it was Michael’s. They uh, asked me to get them a...pen.” Phanuel’s eyes screwed shut, knowing it was a weak excuse. It was a little painful to watch.

“Michael’s office would be down the hall,” Gabriel told them. 

“Right. I’ll uh, just be along then. Sorry!”

Gabriel didn’t move, leaving Phanuel little space to squeeze by. “Did they do everything they needed to in India?” he asked.

“Oh, yes! India’s much better off now after their visit.” 

Phanuel scurried down the hall, passing right past Michael’s office. Gabriel stood in his doorway smiling a bit. Phanuel had always been such a good angel, was always truthful and hardworking. He could forgive his fellow angels a lot, but getting Phanuel mixed up in their lies and schemes was something else. The corruption of a fellow angel...he never thought they’d stoop so low.

Oh well, he thought, as he finally sat down at his desk. Let them search his office, let them spy on him if that’s what they were aiming to do. He had no more connection to Aziraphale and Crowley, and so they would simply be wasting their time.

-

Crowley was curled up on the couch, blanket wrapped around his shoulders, mumbling as he watched T.V. Aziraphale sighed, bringing a cup of hot tea to him. 

“I do wish you’d tell me what happened,” Aziraphale said. He placed the tea on the coffee table and sat down next to Crowley, rubbing his back. 

Crowley shifted, curling his body closer to itself. “Nothing happened.”

“You left with Gabriel and did not come back with him,” Aziraphale said. “That would lead one to believe that something has indeed happened.”

Crowley scowled. Aziraphale reached over, gently removing his glasses. “My dear, please tell me. I promise that whatever it is I won’t be mad.”

“Why do you think it’s something I’ve done?” Crowley turned his attention to Aziraphale and he didn’t need the glasses off to see the hurt in his face.

Aziraphale reached out, brushing a strand of hair from his face. “My dear, I want to ask you something.” Crowley nodded. “If I told you that I loved him, would you ever think for a moment that I loved you any less?”

Crowley shook his head. “Of course not.”

“And why’s that?”

Crowley gulped. He didn’t like where this was going. “Cause you, uh…”

“Because love is infinite and can be shared between more than two people?”

Crowley shook his head. “You’re an angel. You exude love. You can get away with that. I’m…”

Aziraphale shifted closer. “You’re just as capable of it as I am. If not more. You do not give your love away easily, Crowley. And so when you do, it’s quite special. It’s one of the most wonderful things in this world. And I want you to share that with Gabriel.”

“You want that?” Aziraphale nodded. “Why?”

“Because I want you to be happy. I want us to be happy. And...I think he makes us happy. Don’t you?”

“You make me happy,” Crowley said. He shook his head. “I don’t need anyone else.”

“But it’s okay to want someone else.” Aziraphale leaned in, kissing Crowley’s forehead. “There’s nothing wrong in that.”

“Are you...are you sure?”

“Quite confidently.”

Crowley sighed and fell forward, resting his head on Aziraphale’s chest. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I really fucked it up, huh?”

“No, my dear. It’s alright.” Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize all you were struggling with earlier.”

Crowley nodded, sniffled a bit, and pulled back. “How are we supposed to talk to him now? Can’t very well go waltzing into heaven.”

“Don’t worry. I can still reach him.”

Aziraphale sat back against the couch, sitting straight, eyes closing as he folded his hands before his chest.

Crowley snorted. “Are you praying?”

Aziraphale opened one eye to look at him. “Yes. It’s the most secure line of communication.”

“And it works?”

Aziraphale’s face twitched a bit. “Sometimes.”

Crowley scoffed. “Great.”

“Quiet please now, darling. I must concentrate.”

-

Gabriel sighed, rubbing at his forehead. Jophiel had gotten discorporated again. It was like he was doing it on purpose. If Gabriel had any field agents left free he would have made Jophiel stay in heaven for a bit, go through another round or two for safety training before they got sent back out. But, they needed every angel they had out on the job. So he reluctantly signed off on yet another body and slid the request form off to the side of the desk, the paper dematerializing so it could travel its way down to the filing clerk.

“Gabriel? Are you there?”

Gabriel looked up. There was no one in the office.

“It’s me. Aziraphale that is.”

Gabriel looked around the room. “Are...are you here?”

“Still in the bookstore, actually,” Aziraphale said. “But I’m so glad I caught you.”

“How...Aziraphale, are you praying?”

He could hear the blush in Aziraphale’s voice. “Yes, I’m afraid.”

“You know we discontinued that method of communication...ages ago.”

“Yes, but, it was the only way to reach you and it is rather important.”

Gabriel almost asked if they were okay. But then he remembered that he wasn’t caring about them anymore. “What is it?”

“Look, I know what Crowley said to you earlier today. And...none of it was true. Well, some of it was true, he just didn’t know it wasn’t true.”

“What?”

“Would you just, please come down for a moment or two? We really need to talk.”

“We are talking, Aziraphale.”

“The three of us. Please?”

Gabriel sighed, leaning back in his chair. “I don’t...I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Oh...Well, he wanted to apologize is all. Won’t you please come?”

Gabriel closed his eyes. He was starting to understand why Crowley was always doing things for Aziraphale. It was awfully hard to say no to him, especially when he asked so nicely.

“Fine. But only for a few minutes.”

“That’s all I ask.”

-

Gabriel materialized before them, thankful that he hadn’t been redirected to the street again. 

“Thank you so much for coming,” Aziraphale said. He was getting up off the couch. Crowley was tossing a blanket to the side, scrambling to pick his glasses up off the table. “Crowley.”

“I’m sorry,” Crowley said, his voice rushed and practiced. “I shouldn’t have said what I said, I didn’t mean it, and we’d like you to still come around. Obviously.”

“Because?” Aziraphale prodded.

“Because we like you,” Crowley growled. Aziraphale gave him a look. He grumbled a bit. “I like you,” he said through clenched teeth.

“It was never a good idea for us to start anything in the first place. We should stop before it gets worse,” Gabriel said.

Aziraphale opened his mouth to speak but Crowley beat him to it, jumping off the couch.

“Look, I apologized! What more do you want!?”

“They will never stop until they see you dead,” Gabriel said. “As long as we’re involved they have easier access to you. It’s better this way.”

“No!” Aziraphale grabbed Gabriel’s arm. “Don’t you see? Why, we stand a better chance with you! With your help we can know what they’re planning.”

Gabriel shook his head. “They’re all working together. I’ll never figure anything out. I’m useless.”

“Gabriel-”

“Listen, you big prick!” Crowley stepped over to them, shoving a finger in Gabriel’s face. “You need to get over yourself.”

“Crowley, don’t,” Aziraphale said.

“You’re not fucking special,” Crowley continued. “So every angel is against you huh? Welcome to the fucking club. Now, you can go back up to heaven and lament about the fact that they won’t let you in on their little heist plans and do jack shit all day, or, you can grow a pair and fucking help us!”

“Why would I help you?” Gabriel said. He took a step back, his arm still head in Aziraphale’s hands. “You’re a demon.”

“Come up with a better fucking excuse and maybe I’ll believe you don’t want to.”

“We could work together,” Aziraphale said. 

“They’ll never stop,” Gabriel said.

Aziraphale mustered up a smile. “I suppose you’ll just have to spend eternity with us, then. I can think of worse things to do with your time.”

“I can’t abandon Heaven.”

“We’re not asking you to. We just want you to...be around. To...let us love you.”

“Love’s a strong word,” Crowley muttered.

“Please,” Aziraphale asked. He stepped closer, moving one hand to rub Gabriel’s arm. “Won’t you stay?”

Gabriel looked over at Crowley, who was actively looking away. “If that’s what you want. What both of you want.”

“Yeah,” Crowley said. He glanced at Gabriel, who was waiting. “Oh don’t make me say it.” Gabriel shrugged and Crowley growled, rolling his eyes. He clenched his teeth hard, forcing every word out by pure willpower alone. “Please just stay.”

Gabriel’s face broke into a smile. “I knew you had it in you.” He crossed to him in a few large strides and pulled him into a rub crushing hug.

“Oh no,” Crowley said, squirming in his attempt to escape. “Angel. Angel, help.”

Aziraphale laughed and walked over, simply joining in on the hug.

“Ugh!” Crowley said. “Do we really have to do this? I’m taking it back. Get out!”

Gabriel laughed a little, his chest rumbling against Crowley’s body. He tried to ignore how nice it had felt. But it was hard to ignore anything with the two angels hugging him like that. They both radiated such warmth and calm that it was hard to feel anything but safe and content. 

Under the safety of his glasses, Crowley let his eyes close, enjoying the moment of peace with the only two beings in the world he loved.


End file.
